Chem Reb Gen Two
by Riyappe Paws
Summary: It's been five years since the fateful day that Jack, Miko, and Raf had become transformers of the organic variety. They have easily grown accustomed to their new forms and have moved on, but as they make their way home from a road trip, they come upon those whom were changed as they were, but didn't have the luxury to have support or choice. How will they cope?


It was dark and slightly cold in the enclosed room that had one door, no windows, and three occupied cots out of eleven that were placed evenly along the edges of the unadorned walls. Don, age thirteen, the oldest of the remaining subjects of project Chimera, lay glairing up into the pitch that consumed his vision, his thoughts trapped in an endless loop that consisted of what, who, and why he was; and how he could stop it.

He was a former street urchin from Las Vegas, picked from the gutter in the alleyway that made up his home; was brought to… He didn't exactly know _where_ per-say, but it wasn't anywhere he wanted to be; and was drugged, experimented on, and then tested with ten others, all of varying ages and of both genders. He didn't remember all the names of his previous team mates, only their 'animal personas' that they were fused with.

Going from First changed to last, they were Lion (Justin); Mouse; Mamba; Wolf/bat (himself); Minx (Jessie); Duck; Hawk; Mongoose (Dain); Dear/Ferret(Bellus); Bull/Armadillo(Aequum); Hyena; and Turtle.

The first to go were Mouse and Duck, getting blown to pieces in front of his eyes. They never even had a chance with the land mine. That was three years four months ago; when they started getting serious with the 'training'.

Next Was Hawk. He was… was decapitated. Head cut clean off and then minced by the series of saws that flew from the wall of the practice room. Three years one month.

Then it was Turtle and Hyena, each crushed in the gears of the war machine they were to disable. Two years five months.

Then came the youngest of our group, Mamba; he was… Taken. Taken and dissected after he managed to escape before he was caught, and shown to the rest of the remaining subjects to serve as a lesson to those that didn't 'stick with the program'. They even displayed his remains to prove it. Two years.

The first three years were all a blur to Don, only remembering the faintest of details. He was merely a follower when ever Justin was around... But then he was killed by a loose bullet that practically obliterated his skull, protecting the second oldest, the wolf-bat. He was the oldest left then, and thus had to take charge if any of the others were to survive. He owed it to Justin for his sacrifice. One year one month.

He had taken up his role as leader of the remaining five from the original eleven that had been part of project Chimera. He had managed to keep them safe for a full year and one month. Then Jessie and Dain had been killed. Both drowning when Don was unable unlock the dead bolt in time… The looks on their faces as their last breaths were of water was forever seared into his mind to plague him in his dreams, which lead to why he was glaring into the darkness that swamped his vision. Four hours.

There were three left; himself, Bellus, and Aequum. He was just thankful that they had each other. Don served as the older brother to the two others left. They were twins. Both had coppery hair and pale skin with green eyes. One could almost call them gingers, but they lacked freckles, relating fairly closely with his own pure white locks, blue eyes and milky skin tone; an albino. They were both around nine years old, taken from their parents five years ago. He was an orphan, and the only one to care for him before _them_ was the old, kind, and surprisingly highly educated man that lived in the alley with him; taught him everything he knew.

Five years. They had been here for five years, and they were the only ones left. They were told next to nothing. Not why they were picked, why they were changed or why they were even there. He had to get them out. He had a feeling that if he didn't at least _try_ to escape with his team mates soon, there may not be anyone left to make it out.

Getting out wasn't the problem. No, they had been 'trained' for covert-op, many military tactics, and numerous fighting styles. No, getting out wouldn't be a problem. It would be getting out and getting _away_ that was the problem. He knew that once he tried to get out, that there would be no mercy. They would be slaughtered… but they had to try. If they didn't try to escape soon, they more than likely wouldn't make it through much more 'training'.

So with his mind made up, he got to his feet and using the enhanced echo location from his bat form, went to the two cots that held his remaining team mates. "Bellus, Aequum, get up. We're going."

Both were wide awake in seconds due to conditioning of the 'training'. "What do you mean 'we're going'? They'll kill us!" Aequum whispered harshly from his new sitting position.

"They'll kill us any way. They've proven so far with the other eight of us. We can either stay here and have them 'train' us to death, or we can try for freedom and a chance to live away from this. I know how to live on the streets. If we can get away, I can keep us alive. I really hope that you don't choose to stay, but I won't force you to go. Are you with me?"

All was silent for a moment before the soft tones of Bellus rang quietly from her cot, "Aequum, I don't want to die here, and if we stay, you know we will. Please, wouldn't you like to be able to die fighting on _your _terms than in one of their demented training sequences?"

The boy thought for a moment before he made an agreeing hum. "I guess you're right. Plus, we may find help out there."

Don smiled bitterly as the three of them came to their conclusion. "Let's not waist any more time then, let's go."

The three of them made their way to the deadbolt door that blocked the only entrance or exit to the dorm room. Their foot falls only detectible to the keen ears of Don. Aequum made quick work of the lock, opening the heavy door, and allowing the three children access to the hallway.

They made their way through the barren walkways, past doors that lead to the expansive rooms by which they were 'trained', stepping quick and quiet on the plain tiles that covered the floor. Ducking into small nicks and passages, following paths that they had come to be familiar with, the three children finally made it to the farthest back entrance that lead to the outdoor training facilities. They had been given mostly free roam of the place when not 'training', just as long as they 'didn't get any ideas', though if any of them were to try to step past the barbed topped chain link fence, the land mines that littered the perimeter would go off. It was one of the reasons that they couldn't escape when they had five of them. Don could fly, he could even have passengers, but with four others, and a very limited time to escape due to the receptors that had been implanted in their skin setting off silent alarms, there was no safe, logical way to get them out without sacrificing someone. Don wouldn't be able to live with that if he knew… He would forever be haunted by knowing… But, it didn't matter now… He could try and escape now with his remaining team mates, and mourn later.

Transforming into his beast form, the white, web-winged wolf that towered three feet over his comrades, made his more massive body around seven or so feet tall. He knelt down, allowing the twins to board, and without further prelude, he rose to his hind legs, extended his leathery wings and pumped until they were high in the air, distancing them as much as possible before the security was launched to bring them down.

It took longer than the trio had initially thought for the base solders to organize, assemble and mobilize then eventually initiate pursuit. The children were around twenty miles from the base then, sticking low to the rocky, outcropped waste land that slowly changed into deciduous forest, each preparing for the aerial assault that was slowly but surely gaining on them.

Now much farther, the green helicopters that had taken chase were reaching firing range fast. Don knew that if any of them were to stand a chance they were going to have to by more time. So he gave verbal warning, and then dove into the dense foliage that covered the ground beneath.

"Get off and Bellus, you transform. We'll ride you for now." The girl did as she was told, and became the rusty furred, hoofed ferret as big as a full grown buck. Never was he so thankful that the clothes that they wore were able to meld to their skin and still be there when they transformed back and forth, He didn't know how it worked, but it sure made things easier. The two males mounted and she took off into the green woods. It wasn't as fast as flight, but it would be harder to follow their movements. Every advantage was necessary.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a squad of solders on all-terrain vehicles came into view behind them, gaining ground faster than they thought possible. Aequum was the only one who saw. So with one last look to his sister and leader, he shouted, "Keep going! I'll hold them off and catch up later!" before jumping from his sister's back, transforming into his coppery furred and skin colored armored bull form, ramming into every vehicle that was in their pursuit, turning hard and fast to chase them in another direction.

Bellus didn't want to leave her brother behind. She knew that he was doing this for hers and Don's own good, but she also knew that it was more than likely that now that they were separated… The chances of rejoining again were dwindling with every passing second. So to honor him, she kept going. She ran harder than ever before, traversing the thick undergrowth at full speed.

They had made it a few more miles when a searing pain cut through the girl's side, causing her and her passenger to tumble painfully to the ground. Not missing a beat, Don was back on his feat, ignoring the pain that now covered his body, and running to examine his younger companion. The wound was bad, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to make it far as she was.

"Bell, turn back."

She managed to turn her head to him and fix him with a confused and pain-filled stare, "Wh-what do… W-why? H-how will that help?"

"Just do it. I know you won't be able to move for a while, and I can't move you when you're like this. So turn back and I'll carry you."

She looked a bit reluctant at first, but nodded and she cringed with a muffled cry of pain as her furry body shrank back down into her human form. With a mighty heave, he lifted her into his arms, careful of her bloody gash.

They didn't make it very far before he heard the distant sounds of men on foot traversing the undergrowth. They were still a long way off, but with the tracking devises in their skin, it wouldn't be long before they managed to catch up. There was no way to remove the devises themselves, and near no time left. So, with a final, agony-filled realization, he stopped, knelt and sat back against a tree hugging the girl close.

She looked at him with fearful eyes that held one question. "What are you doing?" she asked weakly.

"There's no way I will be able to get us out… We both know it. They'll kill us on sight… So let's just try and savor whatever we have left…" his voice was heavy with emotional and physical exhaustion, and his features made him look so much older than he was. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, emitting quiet, racking sobs. The soldiers were on their way, and there was nothing he could do about it but wait for them to come.

Then _he_ was there. Don didn't know who or what he was, but the man that stepped into view from behind the tree had to be the most wonderful sight he had ever witnessed. He felt calmer and more willing to trust this man, though there was no real reason to, and when he asked 'Hay, are you two OK? Do you need any help?' the boy felt an overwhelming sense of relief that this powerful man was willing to help them.

. "You can help? Can you take us away from here? Keep us away from MECH?" He couldn't keep the desperate hope that filled his voice from being heard, and quite frankly, he didn't care at that point. This man, this powerful, leader worthy man that stood in front of him was offering help, and if that wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life, he would be hard pressed to find anything to rival the emotions that filled him.

The man's features seemed to harden and an expression of pure determination fixed itself on his face at the mention of the group that had caused all of the turmoil in his life before he practically demanded that he hand the girl to him and to follow, promising to do everything he could.

Don didn't know how or why, but he trusted this man, and decided from then on, that he would follow him until he could follow no more.

**Else Where 3rd POV**

There was a comfortable silence in the cab of the Peterbilt as two of its three occupants slept fitfully. The young man who sat in the driver's seat gazed out into the nearly deserted parking lot of a truck stop (save for an ambulance, SUV truck, motorcycle, and muscle car) with a contented smile. The last five years had been the best/worst/most interesting he had ever dreamed of experiencing. Having met an alien race, become part of a major war, helped end said war, become an anthromorphic shape shifter along with his two younger companions, and made a wonderful life with his new family, he had a lot to be thankful for. He had a wonderful job, he had a beautiful home in the Nevada desert, and his new family would be remaining on Earth due to the fact that their previous home was now permanently uninhabitable.

Jackson Darby, age twenty-two, leader of the human section of EAST (Extraterrestrial Autonomous Support Team) sat in the large form of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, with his two younger friends, Miko and Rafael. They had planned a road trip that took them all around the country, and were on the last leg of their journey. They had been through every state, and seen some of the most well known monuments and national parks in the US, and were only a few hundred miles away from getting back to their home in Jasper, Nevada. The young man sighed contentedly as he recalled some of the reasons why he was so satisfied.

"Jackson, should you not be sleeping like the others?" Optimus' voice rang quietly from the speakers in the dash board, "you may not remain awake for the remainder of the trip tomorrow if you do not get as much rest."

The raven haired man chuckled lightly, "I'll be fine big guy. No need to worry." Jack shifted slightly, "I think I'm gonna go to the restroom, then had off to bed."

"All right, but be careful." Optimus said as he opened his door for his young friend.

"You know I will." Jack reassured as he hopped out and made his way to the stone brick building. It didn't take long for him to relieve himself and wash up for the night, and he began to make his way to the small convoy that was his friends. He didn't even make it two steps from the door before he was nearly knocked off his feet by a massive wave of fear and desperation.

The young man was immediately ready for action and expanded his attention to search for its source. It took him a moment to pinpoint its origin, but when he did he was headed in the direction of the being that was obviously of higher intelligence and in desperate need of help. What he found was a young boy curled protectively around an even younger girl with a bleeding gash down her side, hiding in the gnarled roots of a large tree about fifty yards from the building. Neither had seen his approach, but were both wholly focused in the direction of a dense bit of forest.

Exerting his most calming aura, he gently called to the frightened pair. "Hay, are you two OK? Do you need any help?"

Both nearly jumped out of their skins and looked at him with wide, horrified eyes before softening into slight relief. "You can help? Can you take us away from here? Keep us away from MECH?" the young boy asked with an almost painful hope in his voice.

At the mention of the terrorist group that had caused such havoc and emotional turmoil for his family, Jack knew he had to get the pair away, "hand me the girl and follow me. I'll do everything I can." He promised and he took the little red head into his arms and started making his way back to the rest rooms to dress the large gash on her side. Her tiny hands cling to his shirt tightly and her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He could faintly hear the near silent foot falls of the boy behind him, and couldn't help but notice that neither of the young children made much, if any, noise as he lead the pair back through the sparse foliage.

Jack entered the deserted bathroom and sat the girl on the counter then began to gently peel the thin fabric of her shirt from the nasty wound on her side. He heard her whimper slightly as he softly cleaned away the drying blood, dirt, and grass from the injury.

Jack felt anger swell up in him as pressed clean paper towels into the deep gash to stanch the bleeding. He had seen this type of wound before; made by a sabot round, precise and deadly. She was lucky that it was only a flesh wound and that the high heat of the bullet had cauterized most of the veins shut.

He needed to get her to Ratchet, "I've done all I can, but I have a friend outside who can do more. What are your names?" he asked as he picked up the little red head again.

"… They called me chimera-4, but my name is Don. She was chimera-9. Her name is Bellus." The boy's face had a hard frown as he continued, "They took me from the streets when I was eight, but…" he paused, looking at the ground.

"But what?" Jack asked with a comforting tone.

"But with what they did… I wish that they would have left me there." He pointed a pitying look at the girl in Jack's arms, "At least I didn't have a family that loved me and would miss me. She wasn't so lucky…"

A shocked expression flitted across the man's face before it was replaced with rage. "Are there more of you? Did you all escape?" he had to find out if there were more. No one deserved to be a test subject to _them_, especially not children." I'll help stage a rescue mission if I have to."

The young boy looked a bit skeptical now that he had regained a bit of his senses, but it changed to one of deep grief and answered in a low whisper. "No, no one is left there. I helped the few of us that remained escape. The rest died during the training." The boy's eyes drooped to the ground.

Only then did Jack notice the black bags that hung lowly under his eyes, and how thin he was. He looked over the girl in his arms a bit more thoroughly and saw similar features. MECH had done this… To _children_ no less!

Jack was yanked from his thoughts by the sound of the rest room door being kicked open, and he deposited the girl in a nearby stall and pushed the boy to do the same. "Keep her safe. I'll fight them off." When the boy nodded, Jack closed the door and went to face the four MECH solders that had stormed the room. All had large rifles aimed at Jack as he stepped into the open.

"Leave and you won't be harmed." One of the masked figures stated as Jack stepped forward and stopped close to the barrel of the nearest gun. The look in his eyes was cold and calculating as he analyzed his opponents, gaze flitting from one solder to the next before settling once again on the man holding his gun not three inches from his face.

He moved so quickly from all the training and tact that came from living and experiencing war that by the time the first trigger had even been pulled, Jack had brought his foot up to the man's skull and sent him flying into the man next to him, sending them both careening into the wall.

Jack grabbed the closest man's gun, ripped it from his hands, bashed his face with it, and fired off three shots into each of the remaining man's arms and left leg, before moving to the cringing form and whacking him on the back of his neck. All forms lay still on the floor, unconscious.

He heard the tale tail sounds of transforming cybertronians that were followed by more gun fire. He rushed to the door and lay flush against its frame before glancing out at the scene outside.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were all dispatching a squad of MECH solders, easily cowing them into submission. They were out for children, not bots. They weren't prepared, and they knew it.

Jack also knew that that wouldn't last long, and as fast as he could, rushed back into the bathroom, scooped up the injured girl, and grabbed the boy's hand before bolting out to his robotic comrades. Optimus had his door open, and with a mighty heave, Jack pulled the boy into the cab as he moved to the rear compartment. Not a minute later, the convoy was racing back out onto the highway.

The three of them relaxed as the rig flew down the road. A small smile gracing the young boy's features, but was soon replaced with a sad frown when he saw the tears welling up in the red head's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bellus… I let you get hurt… And I don't even know if Aequum managed to find help like we did. I don't even know if he's alive…" the boy's head bowed, his face hidden behind his mid length white hair. "I sent ham away when you got shot."

Optimus's voice filled the cab, "young one, I believe that your younger companion is with us now. A red headed boy is unconscious in one of my bunks. He lost a lot of blood, but one of our human allies managed to treat him."

Both of the children's eyes widened immensely and looked from the dash board to the upper bunk that hung from the wall. A faint shape was distinguishable in its white sheets, and the ball of fluffy, red hair was visible.

Don stood as best he could in the moving vehicle and tried to get a better look at the other boy's face. Sure enough, when the young male got a look and saw the prominent scar running from the corner of his eye to his lips, he smiled and turned to confirm it to Bell. Her face lit up with a weak smile before the events of the night finally overcame her strength, and she fell asleep in Jack's protective arms.


End file.
